The Social Network
by emilycharlton
Summary: "Your best friend is suing you for 600 million dollars." "I didn't know that. Tell me more." - AU Faberry/Glee


**The Social Network**

**Author: **Emilycharlton

**Fandom: **Glee (AU)

**Pairing(s): **Faberry, (small) Pezberry, Brittana

**Rating:** M

**A/N: **This is very much AU Glee, and it is loosely based off the story of The Social Network – for those of you who don't know or haven't seen in the movie it is mainly about the drama and lawsuits following the creation of Facebook. This story is based off the main idea of the movie but it will not follow it completely.

**A/N 2: **Since the movie involves flash forwards and flashbacks I will be doing such in this fic, but no need to worry it will be said when one is going to happen. I just didn't want to get you guys confused.

**A/N 3: **Since I do **not **have a beta at the moment all spelling mistakes are mine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, The Social Network, or Facebook all of these three wonderful creations go to their creators.

**Enjoy! And PLEASE review if you can!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Why are finals clubs so important to you? Shouldn't you be concentrating on…oh, I don't know..your major?" The couple sat in the rustic pub, the busy sounds of the city whirling around them outside while the voices of everyone greeted them on the inside. The honey blonde shook her head taking a sip of her drink before setting it down with a quizzical look. "Yes, Jenny, but final clubs are…final clubs. They're fun, exclusive and they lead to a better life." The light brunette across from her scoffed lifting the tip of her glass to her lips.

"Yeah but you're so obsessed with them. Should I be worried?" The mocking tone she used didn't sit well with the blonde. "..Did you really just say that?" An eyeroll, "I was kidding, Quinn. Look, what's so great about final clubs anyways?" Quinn sat forward shaking her head. "Were you not listening? I said they lead to a better life, better opportunites! And if I get into one I would totally bring you to all the parties. You could meet people you'd never get to."

"Oh, wow. You'd do that for me?" Jenny narrowed her eyes, taking a long sip from her glass. "I have to go study." In a quick movement Quinn grabbed at Jenny's hand, "No..uhm, stay. Sorry you know how I get carried away about finals clubs." Jenny shook her head pulling her hand away.

"You know, I don't think we should do this anymore…we go to separate colleges. I go to Barnard, you go to NYU." Quinn looked up as Jenny stood, biting her lip. "If it's something I said..I'm sorry, just please let's order some food." A sigh came from the other girl. "No, I think it's best. Look, Quinn. You're gonna keep scaring girls away from you with your obsession with 'finals clubs'. Try to be the best you, you can be. Just a tip…coming from a friend." With that Jenny placed a few bills on the table and exited the pub, leaving Quinn in her thoughts. _What a bitch. _

Not choosing to stick around the bar any longer Quinn grabbed her jacket slinging it carelessly onto her arms she started back to her dorm deciding a drink back there would be more suitable.

Stomping back into the dorm she said a careless hello one of her roommates, Brittany, before making her way to the fridge to pull out whatever was strongest.

"Jenny and I broke up."

The sentence slipped from her lips as she sat down in her desk chair, swirling around to face Brittany who was not surprisingly on her bed. The 5'8" bubbly blonde sat propped up by pillows texting away on her phone a few text books spread around her but quite obviously none of them had been studied from since their arrival into the dorm.

"Oh Q! I'm so sorry! Do you want me to get you some ice-cream? That always helps me whenever I'm sad..although we have a lot of flavors. I kind of got too many. We can compare them! See which one is best!"

The shorter blonde chuckled shaking her head, holding up her drink for good measure. "No, thanks though Britt. I think I'll just…" Suddenly an idea popped into her head, one she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of. Quickly turning to face her laptop she opened it up smiling to herself.

"Britt! You're a genius! Comparing! Why haven't I thought of it? Jenny was always bitching about how I spent too much time comparing finals clubs…why don't I compare something much more comparable?"

The taller blonde looked up from her phone tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I'm confused, Q..what are you gonna do?" Quinn shook her head polishing off her beer. "Nevermind Britt, just text Santana and tell her to get over here please?"

About ten minutes later their other roommate Santana clambered in the door, rushing back to Quinn's room. "What's wrong? B said to get over here ASAP, what's the emergency?" Quinn tore her eyes away from her laptop looking up at Santana standing in the doorway.

"Jenny and I broke up…"

Santana scoffed, shucking off her jacket and chucking it on an empty chair. "Really? That's what you called me over here for? About time, Q! She was such a b-"

"Not now, Santana! I don't care about Jenny…I need the code…the formula. Can I have it?"

Frowning the latina stood up and looked over Quinn's shoulder at her laptop screen. "What are you doing? Hacking the dining room menu again? It was because of you Q, we ate friggin' fish sticks for three days! If you're going to do it again at least do something like bread sticks.." A laugh escaped Brittany followed by Quinn shaking her head.

"No…I was thinking of something better…but I need the code. Please?"

Santana sighed rubbing her hands over her face before looking around the desk for a marker. Pulling the cap off she went to the nearest window and began scribbling the code for hacking different systems.

"Anything. I'm here for you Q."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? YN? Please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
